The present invention relates to an automatic musical instrument with a chord discrimination circuit and a musical performance circuit.
It has been usual, up to the present time, with this kind of apparatus, that a memory circuit provided in the chord discrimination circuit, is of such type that it memorizes all of the various chords which are to be generally used. Thus the memory circuit becomes large in size and is complex in construction.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide apparatus free of the above defects.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic musical instrument of the foregoing character which is substantially simple in construction and may be economically fabricated.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an automatic musical instrument which may be readily maintained in service and which has a substantially long operating life.